Suisseen
Large Outsider (Extraplanar, Water) HD: 10d8+50 (95 hp) Initiative: +3 (+3 Dex) Speed: Swim 45 ft. AC: 20 (-1 Size, +3 Dex, +8 Natural), Touch 12, Flat-footed 17 BAB/Grapple: +10/+21 Attack: 1 slam +17 melee (2d6+7 and 1d6 acid) Full Attack: 2 slams +17 melee (2d6+7 and 1d6 acid) Space/Reach: 10 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Corrosive membrane, improved grab, drown, drench Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., fire immunity, electric/cold vulnerability, DR 5/magic Saves: Fort. +12, Ref. +10, Will +9 Abilities: Str 25, Dex 16, Con 21, Int 8, Wis 14, Cha 13 Skills: Escape Artist +16, Listen +15, Move Silently +16, Search +12, Sense Motive +15, Spot +15, Survival +15 Feats: Combat Reflexes, Iron Will, Weapon Focus (slam), Power Attack Environment: Plane of Water Organization: Solitary or cult (1d4+1 human, sahuagin or merman cultists) CR: 8 Treasure: None Alignment: Usually true neutral (or neutral evil) Advancement: 11-20HD (Large); 21-30HD (Huge) LA: - “Water within water, element within, element without… Great suisseen, water and not water, provides the door and the way to this great source. Suisseen is our salvation and our path to life.” - Mayestri Book of Waves A thin, transparent membrane floats gently in the water. As the cultists push the maiden into the pool as a sacrifice, the membrane drifts closer to caress the maiden, corroding her flesh and drowning her in the water within the membrane. A suisseen is a thin, transparent membrane filled with water. Strangely, some of the water beyond the membrane is also part of the creature. A cult called Mayestri – a group of humans, sahuagin and mermen – reveres this creature as a link to the water elementals they worship. The evil cultists often sacrifice victims to the creature (see Book of Vile Darkness for sacrificial rules). Some of these creatures who received frequent sacrifices become neutral evil. Some believe that the suisseen is more closely related to the varrdig (water grue) than true elementals. Corrosive Membrane (Ex): A suisseen’s membrane is corrosive, its mere touch deals 1d6 acid damage. Improved Grab (Ex): A suisseen can automatically grapple any creature hit by its slam attacks as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If successful, it can attempt to drown its victim on its next turn. Furthermore, a grappled victim takes 1d6 acid damage per round from its corrosive membrane. Drown (Ex): A suisseen can drown a grappled victim by making another grapple check. If successful, the suisseen forces water into his lungs and the victim must make a DC 10 constitution check or starts drowning. Every round thereafter, if the suisseen successfully make another grapple check, the victim must make another constitution check with +1 to DC for every round after the first. Failure renders him unconscious (0 hp). The following round, he drops to -1 hp and is dying. Thereafter, he drowns and is dead. Drench (Ex): A suisseen’s touch puts out torches, campfires, exposed lanterns, and other open flames of non-magical origin if these are of large size or smaller. The creature can dispel magical fire it touches as if affected by dispel magic (CL=HD). Category:Outsiders